At present, many consumers of electronic cigarettes use electronic cigarette cases to store battery poles and cigarette holders of electronic cigarettes. Some electronic cigarette cases can charge rechargeable electronic cigarettes. However, no electronic cigarette case has the function of sterilizing cigarette holders received therein. Because there is liquid tobacco tar in cigarette holders stored in electronic cigarette cases, when a cigarette holder that is not used or is returned to an electronic cigarette case before running out is stored in the electronic cigarette case for a long time, or a use environment of the electronic cigarette case is damp, the cigarette holder may breed bacteria. Cigarette holders directly contact with mouth cavities of smokers. If a cigarette holder breeding bacteria is contacted and sucked by a smoking user, health of the user may be adversely affected, and the user may be ill.